


Easy

by junbobranika



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Ignore this, M/M, Smut, bobby is easy af, idk - Freeform, junhoe stays unbothered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbobranika/pseuds/junbobranika
Summary: Just bobby getting hard over a naked butt. Just Junhoe's tho





	Easy

It was 9 pm when Junhoe finally gets home. He went straight to the kitchen to get some water and saw Jiwon with his back turned against him, heating the food; probably from last night’s take out that they didn’t get to finish. Jiwon seems to be unaware of the younger till he feels arms snaking around his waist, and head slumping on his shoulders.

  
“Hey, baby boy” Jiwon greets, turning his face to the right and leaving a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Have you eaten? Do you want some?” He offers.

  
Junhoe grumbles and shakes his head, pulling away from the older. “Nah, I’m good,” Junhoe answers as he filled a glass of water and gulped it down. “I’ll be in bed; today was hell,” He waits for a response as he watches Jiwon places the food on a plate.

  
“Alright, go rest then. You did great, baby” Jiwon winks.

  
“Don’t do that. You look stupid,” Junhoe chuckles as he passes by Jiwon's way, playfully smacking his butt, hard. He heard the other guys throwing curses at him, but he didn't care. He walk towards their shared bedroom and showers.

  
Jiwon finishes his dinner while scrolling through his Instagram feed. He sees Jinhwan’s post of him and Chanwoo in Guam for a holiday. Also, Hanbin's post with Yunhyeong as they went hiking together, with Donghyuk tagging along. He sees “photo by donghyuk📸” on the caption. He’s happy to look at his friends enjoying their festive season. Well, not that he’s bitter or anything, but work has been a bitch to him and Junhoe lately. Heck, he even has to work on Christmas. Sad reality.

  
Jiwon cleans all the dishes before heading to his boyfriend. At least, he got his boyfriend with him most of the time now that they moved in together.

  
Junhoe has this little flirty, the teasing side of him that Jiwon never notices until they finally move in together.

  
Just like now, he finds himself gawking at Junhoe’s naked ass in bed. Laying down on his stomach, with a shirt on but bare from his waist to all the way down. He feels his heart pounding, breath hitching at the sight of his boyfriend.

  
“Junhoe, why are you not wearing your pants?,” Jiwon says shakily, clenching his teeth to keep in control. He moves closer to the bed, trying hard not to stare too much. But it was hard not to look, how can he resist this sight?

  
“I can’t find it” Junhoe answers nonchalantly, moving to his side, accidentally exposing his thighs.

  
“Well at least put your boxer on!” He growls, trying hard not flush at sight.

  
“Why?” Junhoe turns, his shirt riding up a bit, exposing his thighs more. Jiwon's eyes dangerously travels down, and back to his face. Seeing the smirk on Junhoe's face didn't help at all. “Did someone get excited?”

  
Jiwon ignored him and went straight to the bathroom instead. He needs time to calm his heart... and also his junior. No way, he is not that easy.

  
“It’s just a naked butt, dumbass” he mutters while lightly slapping his noticeable bulge. He splashes his face with cold water, trying to get a sense of reality back. He never does that. He felt like washing his face is suddenly relevant tonight, okay? Yeah, that's it, just personal hygiene.

  
Now that he is back to his senses, he wonders what he can do. He can’t just go back in the room and act as nothing happened. He has a dick to be taken care off, but admitting he got hard at the sight of his boyfriend's naked butt, hurts his ego. Suddenly, the view of Junhoe's nude ass appeared on his mind, groaning at the image, he stares right back at his reflection again.

  
“Fuck ego, I’m getting that ass,” Jiwon said to himself and went straight to back to bed, finding Junhoe still on his previous position, scrolling his twitter feed calmly. God, he wants to devour him.

  
He moves to the bed and gets his hands on both of his boyfriend’s butt cheeks, palming slowly and squeezing a handful of it. Junhoe gave zero response. Jiwon squeezes it again, and stare at it in awe. Junhoe on the other hand... stays unbothered. As if it wasn’t his butt, Jiwon is toying.

  
Jiwon ignores the lack of response and spread the cheeks, revealing the hole. He slowly teases the hole, earning him weak moans from his boyfriend. Once he knows Junhoe is enjoying it, he didn't bother waiting, and Junhoe gasps at the firm press of Jiwon’s hot tongue against a compassionate part of Junhoe’s body.

  
The sudden rush of sensation leaves Junhoe daze, his back arching at the feeling of Jiwon's tongue lapping into his hole. But what is unexpected is how good it feels, it felt so wrong, yet so right to be exposed like this, with the heat of Jiwon’s breath and wet tongue. He bites another moan as Jiwon continues to devour him.

  
"Jesus Christ, Jiwon," Junhoe shivers, pressing his face into the pillow, the phone he was holding long gone from his hand, clutching the pillow tightly as Jiwon thrusts deeper inside of him. His cheeks feel hot and flush as he tilts his pelvis back and pushing further into Jiwon's mouth, his knees buckling down, spreading his legs farther giving Jiwon better access to his ass. Shamelessly thrusting behind, and pushing himself further into bliss.

  
He hears Jiwon chuckling softly, and feels his hand on the side, stroking him gently in encouragement. Jiwon squeezed his thighs, tongue trailing from behind his balls and up past his hole, vigorously and thoroughly. His balls felt tight he thought he might cum from this teasing alone. And he imagined he might want that too, but Jiwon stops as if he can hear his thoughts, and work his way up to kiss the back of his neck, giving his ass one last little squeeze.

  
“Feels good?” Jiwon whispers near his ear, making him shivers, awakening all sorts in his body. He feels intoxicated being this intimate with Jiwon. “I want you,” Junhoe said, as he felt lips pressing against his nape with the warm breath that followed already causing his mind to go hazy.

  
“Flip over,” Jiwon demands, hastening to get Junhoe’s shirt off.

  
Jiwon trails soft kisses onto the younger’s body. From the juncture of his jaw, down to his neck, making sure to leave some marks here and there, toying his nips with his tongue. Dragging the tip around the hardened nub. He continues teasing his chest while he drags his hands up and down the younger’s spread out thighs.

  
He hesitantly stops, and sit up to stare down at his boyfriend. Junhoe looks breathtaking like this, naked, while his chest heaves up and down, breathing ragged as Jiwon admires his body. Jiwon's eyes roam around his body, watching intensely as Junhoe's body react to his touches. “You’re so beautiful,” he praises breathlessly, trailing his mouth down from Junhoe's forehead to his nose, to his cheeks, and his ears. Letting his breath tickle Junhoe's ears as he whispers sweet nothings to him, making sure his boyfriend felt wanted.

  
Junhoe bites his bottom lip, cheeks turning rosy, trying hard not to whimper at the sensation of Jiwon's lips.

  
Jiwon works his way down Junhoe’s neck again and to his chest. Junhoe closes his eyes as he shudders from the feeling of Jiwon leaving mouth against his body. His hands found their way to Jiwon’s hair, tugging it hard and Jiwon hummed appreciatively. The older moves back to sucking on one of Junhoe’s nipples while his other hand comes up to play with the other, making Junhoe whimper, and desperately thrusting himself to Jiwon's warmth.

  
Junhoe is already hard, and he’s certain Jiwon knows it as well. They’re so close that he felt suffocated, it is impossible for him to hide his arousal, especially with the way Jiwon teases his nubs. He lets out another pleasured moan at Jiwon’s ministrations, but something is disturbing him. He whines as his hand snakes down to Jiwon’s hips, sneakily found their way under Jiwon’s shirt, feeling the manner how his muscles clench from grinding on him.

  
“Hyung, your shirt. Off” Junhoe complains, making Jiwon chuckle. He sat up and took off his shirt in one swift movement.

  
Junhoe took this chance to palm Jiwon’s crotch, rubbing it teasingly. The elder seizes up to the sensation, a breathy groan falling from his lips.

  
“God... babe” Jiwon murmurs. He shakes the younger’s hand away and moves his way down in between Junhoe’s legs. The older pressing soft kisses on Junhoe’s thigh, swirling his tongue before biting down on the soft flesh, making the younger moan loudly. Bobby groans at the feeling of Junhoe’s hands raking through his hair, pulling it hard.

  
He moves up, looking at Junhoe as if asking for his permission then followed by a little nod as a response before taking Junhoe’s dick into his mouth. Steadying himself, on the one hand, he pushes himself to take Junhoe farther in, pulling back a bit to swirl his tongue on his slit.

  
He engulfed it down again, making Junhoe roll his eyes in ecstasy. Bobbing his head up and down faster, then slowly, to tease the younger.

  
Jiwon loves giving Junhoe this kind of pleasure that he knows the younger enjoys. He can feel that his cock is growing firm with all the sound Junhoe makes as he continues to take him.

  
A new wave of heat washes through Junhoe, sending tingles right down to his toes. He lets out a string of curses and tries not to thrust up, but it's so hard when Jiwon’s mouth is so wet and so hot and, fuck, nothing has ever felt this good. “Jiwon...” Junhoe calls, and it comes out desperately, but he's too far in pleasure to care.

  
Especially, when Jiwon’s tongue curls just so, when his cheeks hollow around him, while his fingers sink onto Junhoe’s thigh, urging him closer. When he moans around him, sending a wave of vibrating, he loses it. Sending shockwaves through him, pushing him so close to the edge and right that moment, Jiwon pulls away.

His lips swollen, slick with saliva as he pants out of breath. He moves up then cups Junhoe’s nape pulling him into a deep kiss. His tongue exploring Junhoe's hot mouth, the younger opening up to him letting him do what he wants. Pulling away once again, “Not quite yet, sugar” he manages to say, his voice coming out raspy and sultry. He smirks and looks down at Junhoe glaring back at him.

  
“I swear I’ll walk out of that fucking door if you don’t—“

  
“You wouldn’t do that,” Jiwon cuts, and extends his arm to reach for lube in the bedside drawer. The younger rolling his eyes.

  
Jiwon sits back up and covers his fingers with a generous amount of lube, feeling a little shiver go down his spine from the way Jiwon runs his hands through his body. Jiwon settled himself between Junhoe’s legs and pushed the head of his cock in, slowly going in further with each peck up Junhoe’s stomach and chest, stopping to kiss Junhoe on the lips when he fills him up entirely. Junhoe wraps his arms around Jiwon’s shoulder, successfully keeping him locked into the kiss, moaning into his mouth when Jiwon began to thrust his hips slowly.

  
“Junhoe...” Jiwon whispers against Junhoe’s lips, groaning a little as he keeps moving inside of him. Junhoe could feel his chest warming up at the way Jiwon say his name. Usually, by now Jiwon would be picking up the pace or Junhoe would be asking for that but neither of them wanted that at the moment. They both just held on to each other, slowly losing themselves into each other's sensation. Softly groaning and moaning each other’s names while their movements remain soft and steady.

  
“Jiwon, I’m gonna come” Junhoe whispers breathlessly, his vision fading to black and gasp loudly in a high-pitched tone, moaning his lover's name as he comes. Letting out soft whimpers as his body shook a little. He feels Jiwon move his hips hard, his pace fast and uncoordinated. His breathing is turning ragged before grunting onto his neck and releasing his orgasm, filling his hole.

  
“I love you,” Jiwon says slowly, giving Junhoe another kiss before pulling out.

  
“You better do.” Junhoe giggles, watching as Jiwon roll his eyes and smile, before getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom to clean himself. He comes out satisfied, and with a damp towel to clean Junhoe.

  
“Love you too,” Junhoe adds too slow for Jiwon to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> my pet fish wrote all of that🤡, with the help of maiah and daffy. 
> 
> my pet said thanks for reading!


End file.
